


Шанс

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, KoalaSkakao21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaSkakao21/pseuds/KoalaSkakao21
Summary: Локи видит шанс, чтобы уйти от Таноса и верной гибели. Но Локи не может уйти без Тора.





	Шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

_У них есть шанс. Мизерный, крошечный шанс под названием «Халк»._

_Локи видит, как Беннер, которому он совсем недавно помог вернуться в человеческое обличье, за спиной Таноса пытается превратиться в ужасающего все и всех монстра. Нужно тянуть время, и Локи умеет это делать виртуозно._

_— Во-первых, — пара тягучих шагов к Таносу, — я не асгардец…_

_Халк сопротивляется, не желая показываться из своей берлоги. Локи уже жалеет, что во время «изгнания» монстра, чтобы обезопасить корабль асгардцев, ему пришлось навязать тому неприятные образы, которые бы настигали его, стоило только поднять голову._

_— А во-вторых… — еще шаг, еще ближе… взгляд за плечо… — …у нас есть Халк._

_И в тот же миг Халк сшибает Таноса, который от неожиданности разжимает пальцы, отпуская голову Тора. Локи бросается на брата, убирая их обоих с места битвы, а также из поля зрения Черного Ордена._

_Вот он, шанс. Несколько секунд, чтобы сбежать, чтобы остаться в живых. Тор балансирует на грани сознания, пытается что-то прорычать, сжимает кулаки и замахивается для бессмысленного удара, не понимая, кого он хочет ударить._

_«Или понимая…» — мелькает в голове Локи, и он решается на крайние меры._

_— Мне очень жаль, брат… — говорит он, взяв голову Тора в руки и испачкав пальцы к крови, — но это не наша битва. Свою мы уже проиграли._

_Тора всегда было так легко подчинить своей воле, даже без помощи магии, просто сказать нужные слова в подходящий момент, как одним камнем можно изменить русло реки. Сейчас он, уплывая в беспамятство, открыт как никогда, и Локи пускает нити магии так глубоко, как только может, за какие-то пару секунд сплетая сеть контроля._

_— Слушай меня и делай, что я говорю._

_Тор поднимает на него раненый взгляд, выбивая весь воздух из груди Локи. «Дай мне сразиться, помочь, дай отомстить за мой народ, ты не можешь отнять это у меня…»._

_— Брат…_

_…и безвольно кивает._

_— Тихо бежим к кораблю на крыше, — взяв себя в руки, четко командует Локи и поднимает их обоих, оставляя на месте иллюзию одного Тора._

_Шанс. Крохотный шанс, размером с упавший на пол Тессеракт…_

_До корабля всего пара пролетов полуразрушенной лестницы. Но Тор едва стоит на ногах после пытки и тяжелой битвы, и Локи приходится передать ему часть своих сил, чтобы они смогли добежать._

_За спиной раздаются шум борьбы двух монстров и скрежет ломающегося железа… Голос Эбони Мо… Бежать, бежать…_

_На последних ступенях Тор, хоть и продолжает послушно переставлять ноги, практически виснет на Локи, но тот, стиснув зубы, тащит его все выше и выше. Пара ступеней — и они смогут вырваться. Коммодор намного быстрее и маневренней кораблей Таноса. А тайные пути, которыми пронизано все космическое пространство, может отыскать только Локи._

_И вот за грудой искореженного металла сверкает золотая обшивка корабля._

_— Быстрее на борт! — командует он Тору и из последних сил тянет его вперед, практически взвалив на свою спину._

_Взмах руки — и дверь корабля открывается. Локи в два шага оказывается у кресла и, не церемонясь, сваливает в него брата, яростно от чего-то отбивающегося сквозь сон. Закрывает дверь, на секунду замирает, маскируя его снаружи иллюзией под обычный космический осколок. Затем занимает кресло пилота и заводит двигатели._

_Когда Коммодор взмывает над обломками ковчега, в глаза Локи бьет яркий белый луч._

_— Биврест… — шепчет он и, сморгнув, сжимает челюсти, сосредотачиваясь на управлении._

_У них был шанс…_

***

Очень трудно просыпаться. Тор отчаянно бьет руками по оплетающей его паутине, которая, кажется, отливает изумрудной зеленью… Ему нужно проснуться. Нужно. Там же…

— Локи… Локи…

Гадина такая, Сурт его раздери! Из-за него все…

Одним яростным рывком Тор сдергивает с себя дрожащую паутину и просыпается.

Первое, что он видит — слепящий белый луч. Первое, что слышит — голос брата. Мышцы мгновенно наполняются силой, ярость и гнев захлестывают разум. Ему плевать, где они и что с ними, Тор подрывается с кресла и, не обращая внимания на вопли брата, хватает того за горло и поднимает над мостиком корабля.

— Ты! Из-за тебя все это! — ревет Тор, припечатывая Локи затылком к стене. — Из-за тебя погиб _мой_ народ!

— Н-наш… — упрямо хрипит Локи, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки.

— Твоим он был, когда я считал тебя своим братом, — вылетают необдуманные горячечные слова, и пальцы сильнее сжимают горло.

А Локи внезапно… обмякает, бросает руки вниз, переставая сопротивляться. Только выпускает последний воздух из легких и смотрит, смотрит, бесконечно смотрит. Его взгляд, ломкий и странно уставший, иссушает всю ярость Тора — и он видит боль в лице… брата, но, похоже, не от удушения или удара. Кажется, если отпустить его сейчас, она не уйдет. Но Тор не отпускает, приближает свое лицо к его, всматривается в эту боль, хочет насытиться ей.

— Если… через десять секунд… — безразлично подает сипящий голос Локи, — никто не окажется у штурвала корабля… погибнет и царь.

С рыком Тор швыряет его обратно в кресло и останавливается в центре корабля, тяжело дыша, как буйвол, готовый пойти на таран в любой момент. Локи поворачивается к панели управления и пару секунд рассматривает руки, дрожащие так, что даже Тору видно. Презрительно хмыкает самому себе, затем сжимает быстро кулаки и вцепляется пальцами в штурвал.

Тор поднимает взгляд и видит, что они стремительно приближаются к небольшой свербящей космическое пространство червоточине. Но Локи никуда не уводит корабль, наоборот, направляет его прямо в центр и выставляет вперед все так же дрожащую руку. Тор не успевает даже вздохнуть или ринуться к нему, чтобы остановить, как из ладони бьет яркая зеленая вспышка, окутывая весь корабль, и они проваливаются в червоточину.

***

В следующий миг, пронесшийся звездной воронкой перед глазами, открывается совершенно другое пространство. Здесь нет обломков и тел, здесь только скопления маленьких ярких сверкающих звезд. Ослепительный и до скрежета зубов белый свет заполняет все вокруг. От него невозможно укрыться, а если закрыть глаза, то все заливается красной кровью. Поэтому Тор старается моргать реже.

— Опять твои фокусы, — выплевывает он, прикрывая глаза от света рукой. — Это ты провернул, когда отпустил Гунгнир над бездной?

Локи кажется полностью сосредоточенным на управлении, и Тор не надеется на ответ. Он ему не нужен, и так уже все понятно. Но Локи неожиданно говорит:

— Нет. Этому фокусу я научился намного позже.

Как же! Так он и поверит, что этот гад прыгал в никуда.

Тор не хочет — не _может_ — сесть в соседнее кресло, не может думать, где они, как здесь оказались и куда направляются. Он мается по кораблю и думает об Асгарде, о луче Бивреста…

— Хеймдалль там. Он погиб, — гудит вслух Тор, не удержав слова в себе.

— По твоему приказу, — безразлично вставляет Локи с кресла, напоминая, что Тор приказал Хеймдаллю отправить на Землю Беннера. Не его, царя, не кого бы то ни было еще. Землянина, который оказался втянут во все эти события именно Тором.

— Засунь свой поганый язык в зад Сурту! — рявкает Тор. — Он погиб из-за тебя! Как и все остальные. Ты взял из хранилища Тессеракт, за которым и пришел Танос. Если бы не ты…

— Если бы не я, Танос бы уже нашел Тессеракт в обломках Асгарда и через пару часов уничтожил вселенную! — взрывается Локи и чуть не сворачивает с корнем штурвал, вскакивая с кресла. — В том числе и _твой_ народ, — добавляет тише подлой, змеиной интонацией.

— Ты отдал его! Отдал Тессеракт. Что, не смог смотреть, как меня убивают? — Тор подходит ближе к Локи. — Признайся, сколько раз ты хотел это сделать своими руками?

Наступая, Тор ждет очередного гневного выпада или нервного щебетания брата, которому он уже давно перестал верить, но Локи только, не глядя, нажимает на панели какую-то кнопку и смотрит в единственный глаз, не произнося ни звука.

Тор чувствует в своей руке, сжатой в кулак, мягкую щекотку, которая постепенно превращается в невыносимый зуд. На раскрытой ладони оказывается Тессеракт, и по обжигающей энергии, что распространяется от руки по всему телу, Тор понимает, что этот космический куб — настоящий.

— Нисколько, — говорит Локи слишком спокойно. — Я никогда всерьёз не желал твоей смерти, — легко пожимает плечами. «Так уж вышло, ничего личного».

— И ты думаешь…

— У меня больше нет гнева, в который можно было бы так глупо поверить.

Слезящимся от напряжения глазом за слепящим белым светом Тор не видит лица напротив, от Локи остаются только темный силуэт и слова, голос, за которым Тор никогда не мог различить правду и ложь.

— А ты? — шепот оказывается у самого уха Тора, и от неожиданности тот забывает гневаться и злиться. — Ты бы хотел, чтобы сейчас вместо Хеймдалля погиб я? Чтобы в попытке защитить Асгард и его царя бросился на Таноса, как на выставленное копье, ища славной смерти? — Пауза. Совсем близко: — Хотел бы обменять меня на спасенный Асгард? — руки Тора касаются ледяные пальцы Локи, обхватывают его кисть, методично расправляют сжатые в кулак пальцы и кладут себе на шею. — Давай, Тор. Ты можешь сделать это прямо сейчас, — говорит он совсем тихо ласкающим шепотом, почти нежно гладя ладонью кожу. — Пять минут назад ты уже почти это сделал.

Попав в странное оцепенение — чертов варлок! — Тор чувствует под пальцами бешено бьющийся пульс и инстинктивно чуть сжимает их, когда рука Локи пропадает. Брат сглатывает, медленно прокатывая слюну по горлу, и под ладонью это движение ощущается столь отчетливо, будто горло уже вскрыто. И так просто — несмотря на происхождение брата, на выносливость и живучесть ёунов — сжать пальцы и сломать. Голыми руками.

Своими собственными руками, которые сейчас так ясно чувствуют все то, что обычно Локи скрывает за высокими воротниками, слоями брони и лжи в речах. Живое, уязвимое, отчаянно бьющееся сердце, так неистово противоречащее обманчиво ласковому тону и словам. Локи, кажется, говорит еще что-то; Тор не слушает, незаметно ведет пальцами, стремясь отчетливей почувствовать пульсацию в венах, как будто этот ритм может ему что-то сказать. Что-то настоящее, правдивое, глубинное. Тор не силен в тайных языках, но страх и горечь, перехватывающую горло, различить может.

— Давай же! Чего ты медлишь?! Ты же гордо именуешь себя Мстителем со своими мидгардскими друзьями! Не смог защитить — так отомсти! — требует Локи. — Я давно заслужил. С самого рождения я заслуживал только смерти как ублюдок, которого решили принести в жертву для победы над твоим народом. Так покончи с ним! Я убил твоего отца, я разрушил твой дом. Я убил всех! — срывается он на крик.

_Глупый… какой же ты глупый, маленький брат. Не нужно было давать почувствовать свое сердцебиение, теперь твои слова о мести ничего не стоят. Оно настоящее. И тебе страшно. Безумно страшно._

Тор не выдерживает. Чего не выдерживает — пытку, шантаж, истерику — он так и не понимает. Не выдерживает всего, что произошло и происходит. Перехватывает брата за шею сзади и рывком, с затаенным рыком, прижимает к себе, чтобы просто это прекратить. Ну не бить же его теперь такого…

Локи не успевает выставить руки, чтобы его отпихнуть, и против воли утыкается носом в изгиб шеи, как слепой продрогший щенок. Его колотит крупной дрожью с головы до пят, руки беспомощно скребут по доспеху, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли, наоборот, никак не могут зацепиться за то единственное, что осталось у него во вселенной.

Белый свет заполняет не только пространство небольшого корабля, он просачивается внутрь, выбеляя, стирая все лишнее. Остается только Локи. И Тор понимает, что у него тоже больше ничего нет. Совсем ничего и никого. И становится страшно, безумно страшно.

Тессеракт отброшен куда-то в сторону как ненужная побрякушка. Освободившейся рукой Тор обхватывает Локи за плечи, сильнее прижимая к себе. Тогда, в каюте, он так и не обнял брата, замял шуткой свои же слова, а Локи быстро ему подыграл и исчез в неизвестном направлении. «Надо было все же обнять…» — думает сейчас Тор, игнорируя жгучую боль под накладкой.

— Я не мог… не мог оставить его там… — объясняет Локи, отчаянно пытаясь выровнять голос. Упрямый. — Я должен был хранить его… должен… Я пошел на это. Танос уничтожит вселенную, просто сотрет половину, а другая половина сожрет саму себя. Я узнал это, когда он отправлял меня в Мидгард. Он был моим царем, Тор… Может быть, он сотрет меня. Может быть, тебя. Я не мог…

— Тише, Локи… тише… — Тор гладит его по голове, вспоминая, что так делала мать, когда Локи в очередной раз тихо рыдал, сжимая в пальцах подол ее платья.

Но Локи и не думает успокаиваться, говорит и говорит, быстро, скомканно, не задумываясь, наверное, просто больше не может держать это в себе, ведь когда-нибудь даже самая крепкая плотина может не выдержать последней капли:

— Ты спросил… я упал тогда на дно, на самое дно… я был безумен, долго, так… так долго… Ты ведь не знаешь… — вдруг смеется он, отстраняясь, и Тору кажется, что за белым светом он видит абсолютно черные безумные глаза. — Я уже давно старше тебя. Я только… только не знаю, на сколько. Время, видишь ли, теряется в безумии. Оно там не к чему.

В его словах Тор чувствует тот же белый свет, чистый и безжалостный, и может только повторять, переходящее в слабый шелест: «тише, тише…».

***

Датчики автопилота на панели управления тускло мигают сквозь плотную завесу темноты, которой Локи накрыл их обоих, пряча от ослепительного света звезд. Они сидят на полу, опираясь на спины друг друга, и молчат, прислушиваясь к мерным вдохам и выдохам.

— …у ванов есть легенда, — вполголоса говорит Локи, — о могучем звездном Ярнагуре. В его глазах — чистая сила, способная сразить тьму, испепелить ее в каждом, кто не побоится коснуться его взглядом. Но Тьма не желала считаться с ним и выковала клинок, чтобы вырезать его глаза…

Локи вдруг замолкает, оставив легенду незавершенной.

— И что дальше? — спрашивает Тор, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу.

— Посмотри.

Перед взором вспыхивает иллюзия. Тор видит скопление звезд и в самом центре — огромный шар, который сияет невероятным голубым светом, окруженный сверкающим звездным песком. А вокруг — абсолютная тьма.

—…добираясь до глаз Ярнагура, кинжал вырезал все, что попадалось на пути. Лезвие его отражало Силу зверя, и только когда тот ослеп, смог сломить лезвие не Силой, но клыками, перекусить его и размолоть до мельчайшей звездной пыли.

После рассказа воцаряется долгая мерцающая, как иллюзия Локи, тишина. Голубой гигант плавно поворачивается в воздухе, подставляя взору палящие бока с длинными завитками обжигающих лап. Локи мягко перебирает пальцами в воздухе. «Не дрожат» — отмечает про себя Тор, не в силах оторвать взгляд от пальцев брата.

— Мне не нравится, — неожиданно для самого себя говорит он, — эта легенда.

Локи взмахом кисти растворяет иллюзию, погружая их обоих снова в полумрак.

— Куда мы направляемся? — интересуется Тор, впервые осознав, что они летят. Все еще летят и все еще живы. Надо же…

— А ты думаешь, я из желания бестолку поговорить тебе эту легенду рассказал? — голос Локи так же мягок, как движения пальцев. — Мы направляемся к звезде Глаз Ярнагура. Она ближайшая к нам на данный момент.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы покончить со всем этим, — говорит он и откидывает голову на плечо Тора, то ли сдаваясь, то ли отпуская что-то. Или и то, и другое вместе. Это Тору тоже не нравится. — Тессеракт. Без него Танос не сможет собрать Перчатку и уничтожить полвселенной. Никакой силой невозможно уничтожить Камень Бесконечности внутри него, значит, нам нужно его спрятать так, чтобы любая попытка достать наказывалась мгновенной гибелью.

Тор хмурится, еще не до конца понимая задумку брата.

— Я помещу Тессеракт в центр этой звезды.

Он сначала думает, что ослышался, и оборачивается, часто моргая уцелевшим глазом.

— Не нужно на меня так смотреть, я не обезумел. Снова… — задумчиво добавляет Локи, как будто разом осознав, что именно совсем недавно поведал брату. — Проникну туда иллюзией и достану куб из подпространства. Оно открывается магией, магия подчиняются разуму, а вовсе не телу. Иллюзия послужит проводником.

— И ты уверен, что получится?

— Иного выхода нет, — легко пожимает плечами брат, будто поместить Тессеракт в центр гигантской звезды — это самое обычное дело, как охота на кабана.

Глядя на уверенного в своей затее Локи, Тор кивает. У него самого в мыслях нет ровным счетом никакого решения (по правде сказать, после всего, что случилось, у него в мыслях абсолютно пусто, как будто он стоит посреди выжженного поля битвы), так что любое безумство вполне может сойти за план. А чем безумнее план, тем сложнее его нарушить. Так говорил когда-то Локи. В шутку.

— И давно ты это придумал?

Локи хмурится, опуская глаза.

— На корабле.

— Тогда почему не сделал раньше, если мог? Мы могли вместе…

— Тор… — выдыхает Локи, — царю нельзя быть настолько наивным. Это преступление. Ты думал, что милые мидгардцы с распростертыми объятиями примут на своей планете инопланетных беженцев, когда сами дерут друг друга за каждый жалкий клочок земли? Они бы потребовали плату. И кроме Тессеракта у нас не было ничего.

— Хочешь сказать, что отдал бы Тессеракт? — с сомнением прищуривается Тор.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво возражает Локи. — Я знаю о Тессеракте намного больше, чем любой во вселенной. Я… перемещался с его помощью без всяких цвергских подпорок. Без меня их ученый не смог бы ничего построить, — он делает театральную паузу. — Можно сказать, что у асгардского народа было два козыря на руках.

— Думаешь, я отдал бы тебя им? — глухо спрашивает Тор, понимая, что картина, описанная братом, слишком похожа на продажу в рабство. Хоть он и уверен, что она слишком далека от реальности. Но разум Локи всегда все преломлял в странном, искаженном свете.

— О, не-е-ет, — с коротким смешком тянет тот. — Не меня. Только не безумца, пытавшегося их завоевать. Ученого аса. Да. Я бы нашел для них привлекательный лик.

— Локи, — веско говорит Тор, поворачивая брата к себе за плечи. — Я бы никогда не позволил себе разменять тебя на… — запинается.

— На Асгард? — с горькой усмешкой подсказывает Локи.

И оба видят в глазах друг друга понимание, что речь идет уже не о сделке в Мидгарде.

— На что угодно! Мне жаль, что ты думал иначе.

— Это разумно, — констатирует Локи.

— Подло, — рубит Тор.

Локи опускает голову с улыбкой взрослого, который может только обреченно вздыхать на непроходимую глупость ребёнка.

— А если бы я сказал, что это моя жертва? — он поднимает глаза, задавая вопрос так, словно уже знает ответ. — Благородная жертва во благо… нашего народа?

— Я бы ее не принял, — твердо басит Тор.

Вдруг Локи сухо смеется, чуть откинув голову назад.

— О Тор… Царь из тебя так и не вышел, даром, что сын Одина.

Тор сильнее сжимает его плечи.

— А сам-то?! — гудит он. — Сам-то не смог смотреть…

— Не смог! — с бессмысленным вызовом подтверждает Локи, и его лицо искажается гримасой странной невыносимой нежности, будто ему больно ее чувствовать. — Не смог… — он утыкается лбом Тору в грудь, и вырывается смех, больше походящий на всхлип. — Я не смог уйти. Только не во второй раз, когда...

— Мы стоим друг друга, братишка, — хмыкает Тор, кладя ладонь на затылок Локи.

И вдруг запоздало понимает, что именно они сейчас друг другу сказали. Это похоже на признание, хотя Локи будет потом отрицать и язвить, но сделанного не исправишь и сказанного не воротишь. Остаётся только сидеть на полу корабля в обнимку и смотреть в темноту.

И будет больно, но это ничего. Ничего…

***

_Они просидят в молчании чуть больше часа, пока Коммодор не доставит их к месту назначения. И Тору будет странно, Локи будет странный даже по меркам его самого. И с этим ничего нельзя будет сделать. Как оцепенение найдет туман, черный, теплый и густой._

_И будет долго казаться, что Локи уснул, прильнув к нему всем телом и туго обвив конечностями, но нет. За ухом вдруг окажутся его губы. Поцелуй, чуть влажный, короткий. Тор вздрогнет, но не посмеет нарушить молчание._

_Локи странный; вдруг вспомнил, что Тор большой и теплый. И теперь лежит тут, на нем… Пусть лежит._

_Потом корабль сильно затрясет и черная пелена сойдет на нет под натиском скрежета и шума. В руках вместо брата окажутся штурвал и их жизни. Так думал Тор, борясь с силой притяжения звезды._

_Но это окажется ложью. Локи сам скажет. Весело скажет, паршивец._

_Тор слышал его голос, пока наблюдал через лобовое стекло, как его брата затягивает в свою пасть огромный голубой зверь. Локи сказал, что он дурак, и засмеялся. Сказал, что самое надежное место для Тессеракта — это он сам, подпространство, запечатанное навечно смертью мага. Глупый… Какой же ты глупый, Локи…_

_Сказал лететь на Нидавеллир, пока есть время, а после отмщения — на Землю. И не отпускать штурвал. Ни за что не отпускать, иначе он его найдет, из Хель достанет и превратит в жабу. Обязательно превратит и расколдовывать не будет. Вредина…_

_А сам будет лететь. Медленно. Улыбаясь, как будто ему не больно._

_Попросит сказать что-нибудь. А Тор не сможет. Да и как говорить что-то, когда ты там, сгораешь?.._

_Тор почувствует его руки на голове, это тоже будет странно, но не более, чем-то, что он, Тор, все еще существует и может чувствовать._

_По бело-голубому полотну света на мгновение проскользнет зеленый луч, яркий, как смех Локи в детстве. Смешно ему…_

_Штурвал Тор не отпустит. Не посмеет. Локи, гадина такая, привязал его к этому штурвалу надежнее и крепче любых цепей. Самим собой привязал. Да так и оставил. Одного._

_Но это ничего. Локи дал цель. А потом Тор его сам достанет, хоть из Хель, хоть из звезды этой, достанет и надерет уши. Обязательно надерет за то, что заставил его принять свою жертву. А Тор уже сказал, что не примет, даже если эта жертва и не ему. И пусть обижается еще хоть полвека, гаденыш, Тор будет прав._


End file.
